firestars_haven_mcfandomcom-20200213-history
Allegiances Masterlist
ALLEGIANCES MASTERLIST Clan leaders, deputies, medicine cats and medicine cat apprentices. = Order all cats canonically, the first being the oldest, and the newest ranks at the bottom. List character name and current IGN (to find current IGN, log on to the server and do /seen (old ign). The most recent IGN will pop up.). = ThunderClan LEADERS Blackstar'' IGN: AdoraKitty'' Cedarstar IGN: pigeonPants Snakestar IGN: VHS_DREAMER Briarstar IGN: spooked_wav Heavystar IGN: OhWolfic Flamestar IGN: Mythiea Bearstar IGN: brownbearblood Sunstar IGN: Xeirys Shroomstar IGN: Spooktles - DEPUTIES Lightningstreak '' IGN: MelodyFierce'' Lifegrove IGN: VicaTheDingus Lynxdust IGN: tabbytuft Splashpuddle IGN: Plutohawk Simmersnow IGN: OhWolfic - MEDICINE CATS Goosefrog IGN: peppaapig Batfrost IGN: gaystripe Mountaindew IGN: Grayteeth Willowheart IGN: InfernalPupp Martenheart IGN: pigeonpants Sandwillow IGN: Rodimvs Quicksilver IGN: gaystripe Sunnyheart IGN: Plutohawk Feathershine IGN: Catnissa Graydawn IGN: ivylle Brightsight IGN: NorthLights_ - MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICES Russetpaw IGN: SpacedaCat Lostheart IGN: ___Eren___ Sagepaw IGN: R0BYN_ - WindClan LEADERS Birdstar IGN: peppaapig Furystar IGN: Canadakingz Cloverstar IGN: knoxska Emeraldstar IGN: peppaapig Rubblestar IGN: Rodimvs Hawkstar IGN: SaltyNewt Lunarstar IGN: llaney - DEPUTIES Grayteeth IGN: C0ntr011edCha0s Frostfang IGN: Foxehhh Meadowleaf IGN: violinsce Violetshade IGN: peachblood Mintflower IGN: InfernalPupp Spidersong IGN: astropants_ - MEDICINE CATS Birchforest IGN: astropants_ (?) Bramble''tooth'' IGN: CorporealCipher Heavygust IGN: sty1ish Cherrygrove IGN: heygoodlookin Greenleaf IGN: Rodimvs Heatherspring IGN: LizzardLady Dewpool IGN: firelaunch1 Poppytuft IGN: Foxtart Rosecloud IGN: MagiBear Fox''fur'' IGN: Foxehhh Redwillow IGN: RedRiese Stonefang IGN: Oswaldepic Leafshade IGN: Umbsol Oatleap IGN: DemiDogWaffles - MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICES Flutteringbug IGN: knoxska Oddpaw IGN: plokonus Plumpaw IGN: polarbearing Posiepurr IGN: legocat139 Mistpaw IGN: SpookyScaryTulip Goosepaw IGN: OhWolfic - RiverClan LEADERS Shimmerstar IGN: negirl4life Vixenstar IGN: bloodiedcolors Pebblestar IGN: mccoz101 Birchstar IGN: SnowyDraws Spiderstar IGN: __Moonie__ Snowstar IGN: sophiegirl29 Tigerstar IGN: peachblood Whitestar IGN: Natatrix Icestar IGN: legocat139 Waterstar IGN: JerryLyn - DEPUTIES Owlfeather IGN: pawsle Copperhawk IGN: DemiDogWaffles - MEDICINE CATS Runningfire IGN: pigeonpants Moonblossom IGN: peppaapig Sootpurr IGN: Dawn2233 Strawberry IGN: SaltySpeck Shineturtle IGN: SpacedaCat Brokencry IGN: VanillaMulti Quietsong IGN: peachblood Clouddream IGN: SaltySpeck Buckantler IGN: thatonebassfan Shelltiger IGN: _Wildx - MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICES Toadpaw IGN: NeeksTheBae Meadowpaw IGN: Rudinn_ Appletree IGN: peppaapig Milkypool IGN: xcreamsoda Skyfall IGN: SpacedaCat Heronspirit IGN: Xeirys - ShadowClan LEADERS Savagestar IGN: Cake_Me Sunstar I''GN: KoolKid'' Applestar IGN: Oswaldepic Brackenstar IGN: xXKazumiXx Alderstar IGN: Rudinn_ Pinestar IGN: SpacedaCat Nightstar IGN: _Wildx Dawnstar IGN: icecoffeecat Greenstar IGN: NorthLights_ - DEPUTIES Deadmouse IGN: gaystripe Wolffrost IGN: ivylle Talonstrike IGN: jayfeather9 - MEDICINE CATS Tallshadow IGN: hariji Rowanleaf IGN: Negirl4god Brackenleaf IGN: InfernalPupp Sandwillow IGN: 4EvsWhovian Oakblossom IGN: NorthLights_ Flamewhisper IGN: Foxehhh Ashenfrost IGN: SnowyDraws Mistyfate IGN: Oswaldepic Silverspeckle IGN: MeowPazzow Rowanclaw IGN: ID0_ Cricketshard IGN: o0Chell_River0o Twistedwolf IGN: KittyCatGamer2 Poppyshine IGN: __Moonie__ Sleekshadow IGN: Saturn_Return - MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICES Lostpaw IGN: pawsle Goldenstep IGN: pawsle Smokeypaw IGN: spooked_wav Rosetail IGN: peachblood Softpaw IGN: Saturn_Return Coppershine IGN: Spooterman_MCU Maplepaw IGN: SpacedaCat Gleamingpaw IGN: RoseKinz_TheCat SkyClan LEADERS Petalstar IGN: XXBlood_FangXX Batstar IGN: PigeonPants Crimsonstar IGN: bloodiedcolors Rainstar IGN: milkxhoney Silverstar IGN: MeowPazzow Eclipsestar IGN: Oswaldepic Ivystar IGN: KittyCatGamer2 - DEPUTIES Moondapple IGN: totoro_love Cloudleg IGN: The_Joey_ Furywind IGN: Canadakingz Cloverpath IGN: MeowPazzow - MEDICINE CATS Palerose IGN: spooked_wav Barkwhisker IGN: SpacedaCat Smallflight IGN: ninesdakitteh Fluffyweed IGN: TailExists Lightpetal IGN: ArtsyMeme Tawnyflower IGN: peppaapig Featherfall IGN: Jerrylyn Railfin IGN: Rodimvs Fawnstep IGN: zozotoch Bluefeather IGN: peachblood Nutbranch IGN: llaney - MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICES Dreampurr IGN: _HerseyTwix_ Cardinalpaw IGN: WishyWashie Thymepaw'' IGN: _Rika_'' Doepaw IGN: zozotoch - BloodClan LEADERS Phoenix IGN: VHS_DREAMER English IGN: spooked_wav Adder IGN: AdoraKitty Cobra IGN: Oswaldepic Innocence IGN: Dianeon Coatl IGN: __Moonie__ Darling IGN: SaltySpeck Solitaire IGN: Grayteeth Littlewolf IGN: pigeonpants Sap IGN: SpootlesPro Bernard IGN: VanillaMulti Emperor IGN: mccoz101 - DEPUTIES Fallacy IGN: Rudinn_ Chain IGN: CanadaKingz Marigoldplant IGN: A_Dot_Burr Alistair IGN: SaltyNewt - HEALERS Pandora IGN: Dawn2233 Phillip IGN: SpootlesPro Minnow IGN: ID0_ Flicker IGN: Dawn2233 Harmony IGN: JerryLyn - HEALER APPRENTICES Ponderosa IGN: mysticeti_katie Tribe FIRETELLERS Snow that Rests on Floor IGN: SnowyDraws Fireteller IGN: ninesdakitteh - STONETELLERS Eagle that Floats On Air IGN: Catnissa Lilypad that Floats in Pond IGN: Umbsol Chill from Icy Breeze IGN:__Wild - HERITORS Ice that Breaks Up Deep Earth IGN: RedRiese Moss that Covers Sharp Stone IGN: legocat139 Snow that Glistens Under Moonlight IGN: VanillaMulti - HEAD PREY HUNTERS Coals that Feed the Fires IGN: legocat139 - HEAD CAVE GUARDS Morning Dew that Rests on Leaf IGN: SpookyScaryTulip The Pack ALPHA MALES Bucky IGN: ___Eren___ Romeo IGN: MeowPazzow - ALPHA FEMALES Frieda IGN: ID0_ Bernadette IGN: legocat139 Category:Masterlists Category:Navigation